Monstro
by Xia M
Summary: Porque ele era e sempre seria nada mais que um monstro. ::One Shot::


_**N/A:**__ Yo minna! o/ Bem, realmente eu gosto de escrever fics de Fullmetal Alchemist. u.u Principalmente agora que estreou a nova série baseada no mangá. Sinto-me no céu! *-* Espero realmente não ficar desiludida com a série e que seja mesmo, mas mesmo fiel a tudo o que li e a tudo o que Arakawa-sensei escreveu! u.ú A primeira que fizeram foi um desgosto total. ç.ç Bom, mas passando ao que interessa decidi escrever esta fic porque eu simplesmente ADORO o pai dos Elric. Boa leitura! 8D_

_**Advertências: **__Fic sobre __Van Hohenheim__. Relatos sobre o seu passado e sobre a sua vida até a um certo ponto do mangá. (antes da sua reunião com os filhos para a batalha final) Creio que contém algum spoiler. Mas tentarei manter tudo muito superficial, portanto acho seguro lerem. __8D __Algum__ Hohenheim x Trisha. One-shot._

_**Disclaimer: **__Fullmetal Alchemist pertence a Hiromu Arakawa. __Fic escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

- - - - - - - -

**Monstro**

-

" '_**Ano koro mitai ni' tte modoritai wake ja nai no**_

_(Não é como se quiséssemos voltar àqueles tempos)_

_**Nakushite kita sora wo sagashiteru"**_

_(Nós estamos apenas à procura daqueles céus que perdemos)_

-

Ele era um monstro. Onde quer que fosse, ele era e sempre continuaria a ser um monstro. Ele vivia, mas os dias não passavam. Os anos acumulavam-se, mas ele simplesmente não mudava. Ele podia ser atacado, baleado, mutilado, mas ele_ não_ morria.

A princípio, tentou engolir o que se havia passado com a sua cidade e decidiu aceitar o seu novo corpo. Tentou acreditar que a sua existência não passava de mais um elemento no grande esquema da vida.

O mundo estava cheio de coisas belas, únicas, as quais ele ainda nem fazia ideia o que eram. Julgara que aquele corpo lhe daria o tempo necessário para vê-las, que seria uma experiência verdadeiramente maravilhosa. Mas não foi.

Ele realmente descobriu o mundo e todas as maravilhas que se escondiam nele. Conheceu todos os países, contemplou a sua evolução e mudança ao longo dos anos, viu o quanto o ser humano era capaz de conseguir apenas com a força de vontade. Mas não fora apenas isso que ele vira.

Morte…presenciara a sua incansável dança tantas vezes. E, todas as vezes, tivera vontade de a agarrar para si. De a olhar nos olhos e implorar que o levasse também. Que levasse aquelas almas inocentes que permaneciam nele chorando, desejando, suplicando o fim daquele sofrimento. Mas ela limitava-se a sorrir e a passar-lhe ao lado.

Observara de longe enquanto as pessoas cometiam repetidamente os mesmos erros, sem ao menos tentar aprender com o passado. Agora que pensava, ele não era tão diferente delas assim. Pelo menos, não depois que voltou a comportar-se e a viver como um homem normal.

Por momentos, na altura em que conheceu aquela que viria a ser a sua mulher, julgou ter encontrado a verdadeira beleza do mundo. Trisha era uma mulher maravilhosa. Doce, amável, carinhosa, sensível, dedicada e…gostava dele. Independentemente do que ele era ou o que achava de si mesmo, ela amava-o.

Nos momentos que passavam juntos, nos primeiros meses de casados, Hohenheim sentia-se feliz. Era como se tivesse finalmente encontrado a paz naquela vida cheia de atrocidades que ele fora obrigado a ter. Trisha era a sua luz, o seu porto seguro, o seu abrigo. Ela era a mulher que ele amava com todo o seu coração.

No início julgou estar a viver a vida perfeita, que tudo se manteria igual para toda a eternidade e que ele e Trisha viveriam felizes para sempre. Mas então a realidade bateu-lhe à porta com tudo. Eles tiveram filhos. E esses filhos_ cresceram_.

Foi nessa altura que percebeu o verdadeiro significado da sua existência. Que _nunca_ mudaria. Que continuaria a ver as pessoas mudar enquanto ele permaneceria o mesmo de sempre. Pela primeira vez, esse pensamento assustou-o. E, pela primeira vez, aquilo que achava de si mesmo tomou um lugar fixo e imperativo na sua mente: ele era definitivamente um monstro.

Mesmo assim, Hohenheim amava-os. Ele amava a sua mulher, amava os seus filhos. Queria vê-los crescer, envelhecer ao lado de Trisha e ter uma vida normal. Não queria continuar a viver aquele destino macabro que lhe fora oferecido de forma tão cruel. Ele queria apenas voltar a ser um homem normal, capaz de envelhecer e morrer.

Dedicou e perdeu anos na sua pesquisa em busca da resposta que iria completar a sua felicidade. Mas nenhuma veio. Em vez disso, os fantasmas do passado que ele julgara desaparecidos voltaram de um momento para o outro e não lhe deram nenhuma segunda opção. Hohenheim teria de partir e não teria dia para voltar.

Como se lembrava da sua partida…Antes de chegar à porta os filhos entraram no corredor, ainda cegados pelo sono. Olhou para eles, surpreso pela aparição, e eles, por instinto, olharam-no de volta. Aqueles rostos inocentes, confusos e curiosos pelos quais ele zelara tantas noites…

Engoliu a vontade de chorar e manteve os olhos fixos neles. Por um momento, por um breve momento, teve vontade de ficar. De abraçar os seus filhos e esquecer que existia um mundo à sua espera. Mas a sua decisão já estava tomada. Já não havia volta a dar. Iria embora sem ter dia de regresso.

No entanto, ele acabou por voltar. Passados dez anos, contrariando o que toda a gente imaginava, ele voltou. Porém, voltou para uma casa que não mais existia, para um lar há muito desfeito, sem que ele ao menos tivesse algo a dizer sobre isso.

Descobriu que a sua mulher estava morta, que a promessa que fizeram de nada tinha valido, que os seus filhos quebraram as regras e pagaram caro por isso. O choque havia sido demais. E mais uma vez, ele tinha de _viver_ com isso. Tinha de engolir aquela culpa que o consumia por dentro e tentar arranjar alguma forma de amenizar aquela dor.

Mas nada era capaz de fazer isso. A culpa havia sido sua. O incidente de Xerxes e a destruição da sua família…ambos tinham sido culpa sua. Talvez se recebesse o perdão dos seus filhos pudesse, em parte, se perdoar a si mesmo. Mas sabia que Edward e Alphonse nunca o iriam perdoar por os ter abandonado. E ele também não.

Sentiu a lenha na fogueira estalar e despertou dos seus pensamentos por breves momentos. Tanta coisa já havia acontecido na sua vida, mas apenas a culpa permanecia cravada na sua alma. Deu um leve suspiro e mexeu a fogueira. E, como em tantas outras vezes fazia, retirou a fotografia que ganhara de Pinako do bolso interior do casaco. Olhou-a com pesar.

-

"_Um dia eu também me irei transformar num monstro. Numa velha cheia de rugas. Mas não faz mal. Não importa o meu aspecto, se pudermos continuar a tirar fotografias de todos nós a sorrir, eu ficarei feliz. _

_Então por favor…fica com a tua família. Não estejas distante…não nos deixes sozinhos. E não te chames de monstro._

_Querido…sorri."_

-

Ainda se lembrava perfeitamente das palavras que ela lhe dissera naquele dia. De tudo o que ela lhe fizera sentir, apenas com o simples gesto de uma fotografia de família. E, ao contrário do que ela lhe pedira, ele não sorrira. Chorara. As lágrimas escorreram-lhe pela face no momento em que o flash disparou. Aquelas lágrimas iriam ficar gravadas para sempre naquela fotografia. Tal e qual as lágrimas que ele guardava na sua alma por toda a eternidade. Porque ele era e sempre seria nada mais que um monstro. E a culpa era _dele_.

-

_**Owari**_

- - - - - - - -

_**N/A:**__ Bom…não ficou o que eu esperava. o.o' Mas não estou totalmente desiludida com ela. O Hohenheim é realmente uma personagem difícil de escrever. Conseguir chegar ao fim e estar um pouco satisfeita já é mais que suficiente. x.x Porém, não é por isso que vou deixar de adorá-lo! xD_

_A fic acabou por ser baseada na sua maioria no capítulo 68: Family Portrait. (retrato de família) Um dos meus capítulos favoritos, diga-se de passagem. Pelo menos o início. u.u Creio que não houve muito spoiler. Quem lê o mangá certamente percebeu algumas entrelinhas, principalmente o final. Mas de resto, acho que a fic está bem leve. Aquelas falas ali no final são da Trisha, logo todos os direitos são de Arakawa-sensei._

_Agora só me resta saber o que vocês acharam. Então…reviews? Estamos na Páscoa, não custa nada mandar uma review a esta pobre lunática. n.n/ Fico à espera! 8D_

_Jinhos minna!!_

_Bye, bye e…boa Páscoa!!_


End file.
